1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to centrifugal blowers, and more particularly to a centrifugal blower which can provide a large amount of airflow while be compactly received in a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated during operations of a variety of electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips. To ensure normal and safe operations, cooling devices such as centrifugal blowers are often employed to dissipate the generated heat away from these electronic components.
As progress continues to be made in the electronics area, more components are accommodated on the same real estate and generate more heat. The centrifugal blowers used to cool these electronic components are accordingly made as large as possible in order to possess higher heat removal capacities. That is, a sidewall of a casing of the centrifugal blower or a diameter of a rotor of the centrifugal blower is increased, which causes the centrifugal blowers to occupy more space in electronic products. The sizes of the electronic products are accordingly increased, which violates the compact size requirements for the electronic products. Thus, there is a need to provide centrifugal blowers having higher heat removal capacities, but with the sizes of the electronic products accommodating the centrifugal blowers therein not increasing.